Penguo Penginoid
'Supplemental Information' ' 'HAIR COLOUR: Brown HEADGEAR: '''Penguin hat. '''EYE COLOUR: Teal EARPHONES: His earphones are styled to look like Penguin earmuffs. OUTFIT: Penguin hat, teal scarf with a fish motif, zip up jacket, (with straps) arm warmers - Left armwarmer supports an LCD Screen, a teal shirt under his jacket and boots that support little lights on the toes. PRIMARY COLOUR: Light blue. COLOUR SCHEME: Light blue and black. 'ACT1 Release' Penguo Penginoid's ACT1 is currently in the testing stage and is scheduled to be released sometime in October 2013. His voicebank is encoded with both Romaji and Hiragana. Testing so far has proved Penguo works with most commonly used samplers and performs well at both the C4 and C3 octaves. He will no longer be a genderbend of Pengu. Instead he will have his own voicebank which will also be provided by Pengu's voice provider. A link to his download will be added here once his new voicebank has been officially released. 'Voice Configuration' Penguo is still within testing stage but it is known that he sounds best when the flags F1H0BRE30Y0c99g10 are used at the C4 octave. He sounds best when the Freesampler is used and he can sing well at the C3 octave. His Consonant Velocity is best set between 75 -130, similar to Pengu. As of yet, Penguo has not been scheduled for any APPENDS or a VCV ACTs but these might be considered in the future. 'Usage Clause' *When this voicebank is released it will be free to use as long as the guidelines are followed! *Penguo Penginoid is not for commercial use! *Please do NOT edit his voice (via, pitching etc.) and claim it as yours. That wouldn’t be very nice. *Do NOT use Penguo’s voice bank for offensive purposes. That’s not what his voicebank was created for! *'You MAY change his attire (excluding his hat) to fit the song if you are to create the image for the song in use. Please DO NOT tamper with his appearance otherwise.' *Don’t create an UTAU based off any Penginoid without asking their creator first! *'ALWAYS CREDIT BACK.' 'Trivia and Information' *Like the rest of the Penginoids, Pengu is originally pocket-sized, However due to confusion; he has been given an alternate height which is currently set at 4'9" - an inch shorter than his sister. This is due to his illness. *Like Pengu's hat, Penguo's is also capable of expressions. *Penguo is based on the "Fairy Penguin" a small, blue feathered Penguin that is known to be the shortest in existence. However he takes his likeness from the Emperor Penguin like the rest of his family members. *Penguo and Pengu share the same voice provider. *Penguo has a weak immune system, leaving him weak against sickness. His most common caught virus is the flu. *Penguo sniffles a lot due to his continuous cold. All information about Penguo Penginoid on this page is certified true by his creator, DarkBox-V2K. PLEASE DO NOT CHANGE ANY INFORMATION OF THIS UTAULOID. Category:Proposed Utauloids